Un cuento de hadas verdaderamente mágico
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Había una vez una niña que quería ser maga cuando no sabía qué era eso, un fantasma que estaba entre los vivos sin querer asustarlos sino vivir otra vez y otros seres que conviven en una Torre que estaba maldita por un Maestro que quería ser libre pero acabó enseñando a sus aprendices cómo serlo. Deja que te muestre que no tienes que sentir miedo de nosotros, sino entendernos.


**Situado en el valle de los lobos, poco después de la partida de Kai y dedicado a una amiga que no usa fanfiction pero a la que aprecio mucho, también fan de la saga.**

* * *

**\- Cuando nos conocimos tenía seis años. Me enfadé contigo porque mi madre y mi hermana creyeron que eras una invención mía cuando desapareciste. Entonces me pediste que confiara en ti, que era mejor que no les hablara de ti. Lo hice, Kai, por eso ahora yo te pido la misma confianza. Sé que el futuro es incierto pero te hice la promesa de que seguiría adelante, que viviría por los dos. Confía en mi, Kai. La mantendré.**

Kai, que seguía siendo un fantasma giró su cabeza hacia Dana que estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación de la Torre. La habitación estaba decorada muy diferente a la última vez que la vió, igual que el resto de la Torre. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus alrededores. Ya no tenían un aspecto tétrico de noche y no se escuchaban aullar a los lobos. Ya no había de qué tener miedo, ya no estaban anclados obligatoriamente a la Torre para permanecer con vida. Ahora todo lucía visualmente maravilloso. Parecía todo tan vivo que Kai por primera vez desde que murió envidiaba un paisaje, un lugar.

**\- Siempre he confiado en ti, Dana. Siempre que me uní a un Kin-shannay tenían el tipo de vida del que yo quería desprenderme. Si siempre te dije que aproveches tu vida fue porque la única aventura que tuve acabó con la mía y no pude vivir más, me limité a ser un guardián. No quise saber nada más de ninguno por un tiempo pero entonces naciste tú y desde el momento que miraste a la comadrona ella supo que tenías la magia corriendo por tus venas. Te engañaría diciéndote que si te elegí a ti no fue por mi mismo, para vivir a través de ti todo lo que hubiese querido ser pero eras demasiado diferente a los demás. Demasiado independiente, demasiado solitaria... simplemente eras todo lo que estaba buscando. Tenía la misión de permanecer contigo hasta los dieciséis años. Pensé que para entonces habría vivido a través de ti todo lo que hubiese querido, por eso nunca te dije mi verdadero nombre ni por qué estaba aquí, sólo quería vivir aquello que me fue arrebatado, pero te empecé a tomar cariño. Nunca me pasó con otro Kin-shannay. Tú me tratabas como si realmente estuviera vivo, como una persona y no como una herramienta que pudiera ser útil. Sentía que merecíamos otra despedida que no fuera un adiós solamente.**

Dana estaba de acuerdo en lo último que había dicho. Dicen que pasando el duelo sueles soñar con esa persona por echarla de menos pero ella ni una sola vez había soñado con Kai y precisamente por estar muerto, no podía tener un recuerdo tangible de él. Tenía curiosidad por su vida, quería saber cuánto se habían parecido y diferenciado pero en realidad si se la contara ahora mismo no podría saberlo porque la de ella no había acabado. Su camino de vida todavía tenía mucho trayecto para saber qué diferentes o parecidas habían sido sus vidas, no lo podía saber hasta el momento de su muerte, así como no podría estar con Kai hasta entonces pero no tenía prisa. Sabía que si rompía su promesa y acortaba su camino de vida, Kai ni siquiera querría verla porque habría traicionado su confianza. No se sentía como si viviera para Kai, se sentía que vivía por Kai ya que la vida le daba múltiples elecciones y escogería lo mejor que supiera.

**\- No importa, Kai. En algunas ocasiones me molestó que supieras mucho más de mi que yo de ti pero para mi sigues siendo el mismo Kai de siempre. No importa lo mucho que desconozca de ti, sigues siendo tú. Durante toda mi vida lo único que he ansiado yo es que alguien me entendiera. Fui una idiota porque creí que el Maestro lo hacía pero también nos usó como a ti tus otros Kin-shannay. No estoy segura de que pudiera llamarme así ni tampoco querría otro guardián, sería como reemplazarte a ti. Estuviste todo el tiempo que pudiste conmigo y fue la mejor época de mi vida. No niego que cuando te fuiste deseé necesitar de nuevo ayuda, tu ayuda, pero eso sería desmerecer todo tu esfuerzo. Ya no necesito tu ayuda, estoy haciendo progresos por mi cuenta, pero siempre será bienvenida tu compañía.**

Kai avanzó hasta Dana y apoyó su frente contra la que había su amiga tantos años. Ninguno de los dos sentía dolor sabiendo que se tendrían que volver a despedir ya que Kai había obtenido un permiso especial para visitarla siendo Halloween, pero como todo lo bueno en esta vida era limitado. La diferencia con esta vez era que ya no había secretos ni sentimiento de abandono, iba a ser una despedida temporal ya que la línea de la vida y la muerte los separaba, una diferencia que no estaba en ninguno de ellos superar, pero habría tiempo de pisar el más allá. La espera también tenía fecha de caducidad.

**\- Yo también te haré una promesa. Te prometo que cuando sea la hora de que nos veamos te contaré todo lo que quieras, pero sólo entonces.**

Kai besó la frente de la que había sido su amiga de la infancia, al menos de la infancia de Dana y aunque sabía que ella no lo notaría, había querido hacerlo igual viéndola conforme con esa promesa. Al menos Kai tendría para entretenerse en el más allá ordenando las etapas de su vida para contárselas a Dana.

Dana se apartó con cuidado de Kai y fue hasta un baúl sacando un disfraz de dragón que había cosido ella misma. Le había tomado un mes hacerlo ya que no estando el Maestro todos tenían muchas más tareas repartiéndoselas entre los tres.

**\- Feliz Halloween, Kai. Es en lo más terrorífico que pude pensar.**

Kai no pudo evitar reírse con su sentido del humor.

**\- Yo habría elegido a un cazador de brujos.**

Dana guardó el disfraz poniendo una mueca de fingido disgusto ante su respuesta.

**\- Tengo que irme yo también. Hemos pensado que cuando adquiera más experiencia, yo también podré tener alumnos a mi cargo. Podré enseñar a los futuros aprendices lo maravillosa que es la magia, que no hay que temerla sino disfrutar del don que nos han otorgado.**

Sabía que nadie de la Torre iba a entender su elección de disfraz, pero era su pequeño secreto con Kai. Quizás cuando muriera Kai habría escogido otro disfraz por el mismo motivo que ella, aunque no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta que si esperaba que la respondiera.

**\- ¡Kai! ¿Vendrás a verme el próximo Halloween también?**

Kai permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos, sin saber qué responder. Dana imaginó que estaría abusando de aquel favor, que quizás pensasen que si daban otro permiso a Kai el año que viene, Dana no sentiría que Kai se había ido pero calmó sus dudas al ver a Kai sonreír.

**\- Haré algo mucho mejor.**

No se molestó en preguntar pues si algo era Kai era misterioso. Desapareció entonces ante sus ojos como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. De nuevo no tenía nada tangible de él pero ya no lo necesitaba porque estaba en sus recuerdos y por eso los atesoraba más que a cualquier cosa material.

Viéndose sola se puso el disfraz y bajó hasta las cocinas donde Maritta les había hecho unos platos especiales ya que si de algo habían estado faltos durante muchos años con el Maestro era de celebraciones y ¿qué mejor fiesta que Halloween para celebrar la felicidad de cada ser extraño que habitaba la Torre? Era cuando todos los que habían tenido que fingir ser normales podían ser ellos mismos con total naturalidad y sin que por supuesto espíritus malignos los molestasen precisamente por estar disfrazados, para que no les reconocieran.


End file.
